Miriam Meed
Miriam Meed is one of the two secondary antagonists (alongside Ariel Augustus) of American Horror Story: Apocalypse. She is Michael Langdon's personal assistant and creation, though she was formerly a servant only for Wilhelmina Venable. History She was the slave and personal assistant of Wilhemina Venable, as she was secretly programmed by Michael Langdon, who was her true master and he plotted to kill Miss Venable. Meed, under Michael's programming, later convinced Venable to poison the kids with venomous apples, so they can both gain the sanctuary all for themselves, and therefore, they shall not die like their followers. Venable agreed to Venable's schemes and was willing to destroy her own outpost for survival. Later, Meed tortures Emily and Timothy for breaking the sexual rules of the camp. They do manage however to fight Meed off, causing her heart to fall out of her chest. Meed then injects apples with snake venom, and watches as Venable feeds her followers with the poisonous apples, and kills them off. Meed and Venable get interviewed by Michael, who then reveals to them that he programmed Meed to conspire against Outpost-3, and that the sanctuary was only faked. Meed attempts to shoot Michael for his betrayal, but after Michael reprograms her she aims the gun at Venable and kills her. Michael reveals that he created Meed, and that she was purposed to aid him against the entire world populace. Meed pledges her loyalty to Michael, as she salutes and replies "hail satan". Michael however senses powerful and living beings standing nearby, as they both realize that not everyone is dead anymore, and that some victims have come back to life. Meed later prepares to start a war against the warlocks, composed by Mallory and Coco (who were formerly Outpost-3 inhabitants), Cordellia Goode, Madison Montgomery and Queenie. Later, she tries to lure Coco into a deadly trap, but before she could do so, Cordellia's bodyguards capture her and tie her up to a flagpole. As she gets burnt alive under Cordellia's orders along with Ariel Augustus and his assistant Baldwin Pennypacker, she reveals in her last breath that Michael is on his way to bring the world to it's end. Later, Michael travels back in time takes over a company of robotic engineering, owned by Ms. Venable. builds an android copy of Miriam Meed, which the abandoned spirit possesses and brings it's wrath upon the entire world. Back to the present, Michael and Meed are about to fight the witches. After Dinah is killed by Marie Laveu, Meed is shot by Madison Montgomery, and her robotic body collapses. Later, however, she is revived one more time and she comes with Anton LaVey to see if the new anti-christ, Devan Campbell, is able to bring more chaos to the world. Navigation Category:Murderers Category:Nihilists Category:Poisoner Category:Possesed/Brainwashed Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Masterminds Category:Conspirators Category:Evil Creation Category:Females Category:Power Hungry Category:Control Freaks Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Brutes Category:Barbarians Category:Sadists Category:Saboteurs Category:Satanism Category:Assasins Category:Sociopaths Category:Misanthropes Category:Leaders Category:Right-Hand Category:Cult Leaders Category:Enforcers Category:Minions Category:Genocidal Category:Homicidal Category:Protective Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Destroyer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Provoker Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Revenge Seekers Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Slavedrivers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Disciplinarians Category:Dictators Category:Torturers Category:Big Bads Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Cheater Category:Traitors